Worse case Senario
by Banana Flavored Lemonade
Summary: what would happen if Lorelai's trip to Chris' apartment went completely wrong in 'Partings' ? when she trys to leave things fall down around here and she needs help from the one person she'll be able to rely on. M rating. Mention of Rape.


"Hey Chris, can I come in?" Lorelai was standing on the doorstep of none other than Christopher Hayden, seeking something that she knew she probably shouldn't be looking for at that time. A good hard fuck.

Luke had just rejected her ultimatum and she wanted to get him where it hurt, below the belt and straight through the heart. He'd always made love to her and never really fucked her. It had always been about the emotions not the actual physical feelings. She could quote him many times as having said, 'you fuck people that you don't respect. You make love to the people you do and you love.' Now she wanted something different, something primal.

"Sure lore, you okay?" he asked, concern on his face. He ushered her in and lead her into the lounge room, sitting next to her on his leather couch.

"No. No, I'm not okay, the man I love more than anything else just told me that he'd rather never marry me than run off and marry me half an hour ago. I'd say that I'm a little more than not okay actually." She said, standing up and helping herself to the drinks cart in the corner of the room. Instead of making herself a Gin martini like she usually would she bypassed the glass, the olives and all the other mix ins, opting to just swig straight out of the bottle.

Walking over to the cart Chris turned her to look at him by her shoulders, what met him was something he was not used to, a look of anguish was on her face, like she was in physical pain instead of just emotional and that broke his heart, he'd been pining after her for years. Every woman Chris had been with dimmed in comparison to her glowing beauty. They just didn't measure up and he'd found his chance to get with her, get her back.

"C'mon, let's go sit." He said, leading her over to the couch again and sitting considerably closer than before. He slung one arm over her shoulders and drew her to his side. "So start from the beginning, what happened?" he inquired, thinking that if she thought he was genuinely interested she'd drink more and then be looser.

"He...he has a kid. She's 13 and her names April. She reminds me of Rory so much, she loves books and school and she has a fashion sense which you can't really say for some kids these days, you know what I mean?" she said, taking the short break to take another swig from the bottle.

"Yeah I understand but I still don't see the problem. So what if he has a kid, you have Rory." Chris said, sliding his hand lower down her back as he did.

"I wanted to meet her and he said no. He just flat out told me that he didn't want me having any contact with his kid. I mean, engaged couples usually share these things, you know. I just thought that maybe if I gave him some space and some time he'd come around and let me in, just a little bit." She took another swig from the bottle, this one longer and when she drew away from the bottle she shook her head and hissed as the liquid slid down her throat. "He left the room when she called if I was there. Did you know that?" she inquired tipsily.

"No, I didn't. That's pretty low hey." He said, now seeing his window opening and he dove for it, leaning over he kissed her neck, smiling when she let out a soft, low moan of pleasure.

"Yeah...yeah, I mean ...it...it was." Lorelai said, now turning and capturing Chris' lips with her own.

After that one initial kiss things went quickly. Clothes were removed and thrown haphazardly around the room, sheets were moved and condoms were put on. Everything was going smoothly in Chris' opinion. Lorelai thought was struggling, struggling not to heave when he touched her and struggling not to cry through every second of foreplay but she went along anyway, this is what she needed she reasoned with herself.

When Chris slowly slid into her he tried to capture her mouth with his but she turned her head away, that was just too personal for her. That was Luke's thing. He was the one that always kissed her as they began the primal act and checked every 5 minutes if she was okay, if he was hurting her or if she wanted to stop. That however wasn't the case with Chris. She cringed with pain as he slid all the way in, obviously she had overestimated her attraction to Chris as she was not at all wet and all this was doing was hurting her.

Pushing at his shoulders Lorelai tried to sit up and get Chris off of her. "What's wrong?" he asked, not withdrawing or moving at all.

"It hurts Chris. This isn't working for me. I wanna go." She said, her voice slightly panicked, noting that Chris wasn't moving.

"Calm down Lore, it'll happen, you know you want this." He conned, Lorelai wasn't convinced though and pushed at his shoulders more forcibly.

"No Chris! I wanna go home to Luke. I don't want this." She said with desperation. It however only angered Chris.

"No! You came here. You wanted this and you made me like this and now YOU'RE going to help me fix it." He said as he thrust into her again.

Lorelai let out pain filled cry after pain filled cry, begging time after time for him to just let her go home.

"SHUT UP! Gi Gi's in the next room, I don't want her hearing your slutty voice." He said violently clamping his hand over her mouth.

Lorelai's eyes flew open at first and then screwed shut as another extremely painful thrust shuddered through her. Why was Chris doing this to her? Her Chris was hurting her. She had to admit that it was partly her fault though; she shouldn't have mentioned Luke when she tried to leave before. She tried to imagine that the man on top of her was Luke, hoping to get just the tiniest bit of aiding physical response. It didn't work, she knew Luke would NEVER, not in a million years hurt her like that, and he was gentle with her, too gentle, sometimes angeringly gentle during love making.

With one final thrust she felt Chris collapse on top of her, with every ounce of her strength she pushed him off of her and jumped out of the bed, looking down at the previously white sheets she let out a sob. The sheets were now decorated with patches of blood. Looking down at herself she knew that she had to get out of there. Gathering her things Lorelai threw her dress on, forgetting underwear and fleeing his apartment.

When she reached her Jeep she didn't take the time to have a silent cry she drove a couple blocks away, parked the car on the side of the road and cried freely. She must've cried herself to sleep because the ringing of her cell phone woke her up, taking note of the time on the screen Lorelai answered, not checking the caller ID first. "Hello?" she answered.

"Lorelai? Is that you, you sound different." Luke's voice projected through the phone, through her head and straight to her heart. As the sound of his concern she started crying again, these tears not as silent as the afore said weep had been.

"Lorelai? Answer me. What's wrong?" Luke asked, his concern rising, she may have broken up with him but that didn't make him love her any less.

"Luke. I... I di...did something stupid." She replied shakily.

"What is it? Do you need me to come and get you?" he inquired on both counts.

"I need you to meet me somewhere." She said, her voice holding cryptic notes that told Luke she wasn't joking around here.

"Where? You say it and I'm there." Luke said, jumping up and running to his closet, grabbing his jacket.

"Hartford Memorial, the emergency unit." Lorelai replied, nervous as to his reaction when he found out her news.

"I'll be there." Luke said, finally. Ending the call Luke closed his phone and ran downstairs and through the dark streets of Stars Hollow. 'Two-thirty in the morning and I'm running to the aid of the fiancé who broke up with me last night, boy I'm a pansy.' Luke thought through his worry.

Lorelai walked into the emergency room at Hartford memorial, embarrassedly tying her sweater around her waist to hide the red blood stain that had made its way onto the seat of her dress during her little unscheduled nap.

As she walked up to the administrative window she whimpered in pain with each step, it was a relief when she finally reached it and was able to lean on the ledge for support. "Hi, I need to sign in." She said, fastening the sweater tighter.

"Okay, what are you here for?" the friendly nurse asked, looking up from the paperwork she had on her desk.

"I...um... I mean... I was..." Lorelai broke down in tears and furiously wiped then away, trying not to attract any attention from the other patients. "I was... um... raped." Lorelai finally got out.

The nurse looked at Lorelai with a saddened frown, turning around she walked over to another nurse and began talking about Lorelai's condition, she could tell because every so often the first nurse would gesture her way.

Just as the nurses were about to return to her Lorelai heard the two glass doors behind her fly open and then heard the unmistakable clatter of Luke's work boots on the tiled floor. Spinning around she looked at the concern on his face, broke down in tears and started to fall to the ground before he caught her. He raised her up and sat her on his lap as he crouched down.

Both nurses cam around from the other side of the desk and showed Luke to an empty examination room, promising to send the doctor in to see Lorelai soon.

Once inside Luke lowered Lorelai onto the examination table which had a pillow, while laying her head down on the pillow he drew his arm out from under her thighs where it had been supporting her. When he withdrew both arms he smiled down at her lovingly and reached to tuck away a stray piece of hair that had fallen in her face. With his left arm, the arm from under her thighs, he reached out, aiming for the stray hair but coming up short when he saw the blood smeared over his arm from when he freed it from Lorelai's legs.

"What the...?" Luke began, looking at Lorelai's face then back to his arm. The pieces began to slowly tumble into place when she cracked and started letting out heart wrenching sobs. Lifting up the sweater he saw the massive, red stain. "Aw, Lorelai." He soothed, drawing her to him for a hug which she clung onto.

Hiding in the crook of Luke's arm Lorelai wept harder, clung harder and thought harder. What if she hadn't confronted Luke that night, what if she had just gone home and wallowed instead, what if she hadn't of gone to Chris' or even had that drink. Maybe, just maybe one of these things could have changed everything.

"Who did this to you?" Luke wondered aloud.

"Chr...Chri...Chris." Lorelai forced out, his name made her want to vomit and she almost did, and swallowing back bile she looked up at Luke through tear filled eyes.

"That bastard! I'LL KILL HIM!" Luke yelled in a rage, getting up and pacing around the room.

"It... it was partly my fa...fault." Lorelai confessed.

"No. You do not in any way get to blame yourself over this." Luke chastised.

"But it was. I went there, I wanted to hurt you." She said in a slightly bolder voice. "But it backfired and it only hurt me. I thought that I'd be able to do that with no worries but I couldn't and he wouldn't stop. He seemed especially angry and hurt me more when I beg him to let me go home, to go back to you." She said in a considerably smaller voice.

"You did hurt me. You got me where it counts, in my heart. You have no idea how much it hurts me to know that someone did this to you and I could've stopped it by agreeing to your ultimatum. I failed you Lorelai, I failed you and I'll never forgive myself." Luke said, coming to where she lay and brushing her hair with his fingers.

"You couldn't protect me Luke. I chose to go over there." Lorelai soothed.

"No. Never will I forgive myself." He vowed.

Just as Lorelai was about to protest she saw the look on his face, he wasn't only talking about failing her by not protecting her from Chris but also for not letting her into April's life, not letting her into his life and fro not marrying her then and there. She simply nodded.

Just as they were staring into each other's eyes there was a knock at the door and an elderly doctor in a white coat came strolling in. "Hello ms Gilmore, my name is Doctor Hooper and I'm an Gynaecologist here at Hartford Memorial. It says here that you have suffered from a rape. Is this correct?" the doctor asked as she pushed her glasses up her nose and looked up from her notes.

"Yeah, um, it happened a while ago, I don't really know exactly what time because I fell asleep in my car." Lorelai admitted.

"Okay well we'll be able to tell the damage when we take a look." She said as she scribbled something in the notes. Looking back up she looked at Luke and then back at Lorelai. "I'm going to take a look see if that's okay with you? Your friend might want to go into the waiting room." Dr. Hooper advised.

"No. I'm not leaving her. She's my fiancé and I've left her alone enough tonight." Luke said, gripping onto Lorelai's hand tightly.

"Is this alright with you Ms. Gilmore?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, it's fine." Lorelai assured with a curt nod.

"Okay, well let's get started." The doctor got to work after that, not finding the need to have Lorelai change into a gown as she was already in a light dress that could serve the same purpose. Lifting up Lorelai's dress the doctor looked in on the scene below and drew in a quick breath. Things were not pretty. Lifting up Lorelai's legs one by one and bending them into a better position so she could get a better look she heard the woman draw in a breath and the doctor could see why immediately. There was bruising, a lot of it and her vaginal walls were torn in many different places. With all the damage she could see down here she decided to get a better idea of the damage and ordered an ultrasound.

"Were going to get an ultrasound technician down here and we'll have a see what's going on inside. You need to be aware that there is a lot of damage, there's bruising, tearing and I think a slight pelvic fracture. Things are not looking good at all." The doctor said in a high and mighty yet falsely comforting voice.

"Okay, how long until the ultrasound tech gets here?" Lorelai inquired.

"Not five minutes. We can just wait here." The doctor said and went over to the corner desk, putting her head down and reading over her case notes.

What felt like a lifetime later the ultrasound tech arrived with a machine by her side. Lorelai had had many ultrasounds before but they were always super exciting because they were from when she was pregnant with Rory, this one struck her with fear right to the core.

The machine was set up to go and they were well into the ultrasound. Nothing had yet been found and it was decided that there were no serious internal injuries. Just as the tech was about to switch off the machine something slightly familiar popped onto the screen. The tech froze, looked up at the doctor and after a nod of permission she took a closer look at the object.

The screen began to slightly pulsate and Luke immediately thought the worst, something must be wrong with Lorelai. "What? What is it?" he demanded.

The tech wordlessly turned the sound on and the action of the screen was reflected in the sound that was resonating from the speakers, a wavy, thumping noise came from the machine but Luke didn't catch on like Lorelai did. She had a watery smile on her face while Luke remained completely oblivious. "Why aren't you giving me any answers? What's wrong with my fiancé?" he demanded again, this time more forcefully.

"It seems that your fiancé is pregnant, by about six weeks I presume." The tech informed him, hitting a button and then reaching under the machine, coming out with two freshly printed photos of their baby.

"Did you know about this?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"No. I had no idea, I swear." Lorelai said with no quake in her voice, this showed that she was certain.

"I'll leave you two alone now. You can discharge yourself whenever you like, just be careful." Dr. Hooper supplied as she and the Tech left the room, leaving Luke and Lorelai to their thoughts.

"So..." began Luke.

"So?" continued Lorelai.

"I guess were having a baby." Luke said after a beat.

"I guess we are." Lorelai said with a bright, wide smile on her face. That was that. The best outcome to the worst situation.

_8 months later Luke and Lorelai were blessed with a gorgeous baby boy who they opted to name 'William John Danes' after Luke's father. He had his father's hair and his mother's eyes._

_Two months after Lorelai was admitted into the ER Chris was prosecuted and charged with one count of rape, physical and mental assault. He was in prison for five years._

_Over all after all was said and done Lorelai had to admit that she wouldn't change anything; the attack had done two of the best things of her life. 1. Lead her to the discovery of her and Luke's son and 2. Brought back the man she loved the most._


End file.
